Magic isn't Real
by mannd1068
Summary: A series of oneshots for my Harry Potter Crossover Challenges.
1. Ch 1 Gundam Wing Magic isn't Real

Magic isn't real

Mannd

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or GW.

This is number 24 on the GW500. Now if I could just figure out how to download it there, and my own Yahoo Group, Harry Potter Crossover Challenges Wk 1 Disbelief.

#24 Magic

~*~

WuFei glared at the wall over Lady Une's head so he wouldn't have to look at the child standing next to him. He ignored the part of his brain that reminded him that the child standing four feet to his left was the same age as he was, but in WuFei's mind… he was a child who believed in magic.

"We are hoping for a cooperation between our world and yours," Lady Une said her voice stilling the internal monologue that constituted WuFei's grumbling. "Mr. Potter will be your partner while you are in London setting up the Preventer's office and he will be your contact and liaison between the British Ministry, British Ministry of Magic and Preventers."

WuFei barely held back a snort, 'Lady Une believes in magic herself?!?'

"Thank you, Lady Une," the black haired green-eyed boy next to him said, "I am very excited to learn how the Preventers can help us as we are still cleaning up after our last war." He gave her a smile, that she returned and WuFei didn't even stop himself from his eye roll.

"Problem Agent Chang?" Une said when she caught his eye movement.

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?" WuFei asked and Une gave a wary nod. He turned and glared at Potter, "Magic is a load of crap, make believe and nonsense." He ignoring the sharp intake of breath from his former partner Duo, who was standing a few feet behind him, "if you believe in that stuff, you need to visit the facility Psychologist."

"Excuse me?" Potter said his tone stunned and WuFei could hear the beginnings of anger at the edge, 'Good' WuFei thought, "Magic is make believe?"

"That's right," WuFei said, "Something a child would believe in." He emphasized the world child and with that one word clued Potter in to what he thought of the boy.

Potter turned blazing green eyes to Une and saw that she was just as shocked as he was at her agent's closed mindedness. "So you believe, because you've never seen, that magic is fake, and that those that you are suppose to help me find are part of my imagination?"

WuFei should have heeded Duo's frantic shaking of his head, but he was angry at the boy's tone. "Yes."

WuFei was amazed at the control that Potter had when he closed his eyes and took in a calming breath. When he opened them, it was all WuFei could do not to flinch back, he thought that only Heero could turn his glare into a death ray. "You're right Chang," Potter said, and WuFei began to smirk, "I am making up the whole thing, magic isn't real," he turned to Lady Une and gave her a half a bow, "please excuse me for wasting your time, Lady Une," he turned back to WuFei, and slowly pulled out a wooden stick from his sleeve, "I have one thing to say to you Chang," and with a casual flick of his wand muttered, "_Levicorpus."_

WuFei felt something grab his ankle, and he gave a yell as he was held upside down, everything in his pockets began raining down around him. "Please find me someone with an open mind, Lady Une." Potter said as he walked to the door.

"POTTER!" WuFei yelled, "Release me!"

Harry paused at the door, "from what, Chang?" he looked back over his shoulder and smirked, "after all it is only your imagination." The door closed with a snap behind him.

"POTTER!" WuFei yelled again.

Duo was leaning against an office chair howling with laughter as Heero came running in after hearing WuFei's yells. "What the hell?" he came to a stumbling halt.

"Get Potter back in here," WuFei yelled again.

"No one passed me on my way in here," Heero said looking over at Duo who finally managed to get himself under control and was pulling a stick out of his pocket.

"No such thing as magic, huh Chang?" he flicked the stick and muttered, "_Liberacorpus"_ and WuFei was lowered to the floor. WuFei grabbed Une's desk for balance as Duo walked out of this office, his braid swinging jauntily behind him. "Idiot." He said just before the door closed.


	2. Ch 2 Wolf's Rain Folowing the scent

Following the scent

Mannd

I do not own HP or Wolf's Rain

:2 Caught:

~*~

Kiba watched as the red wolf moved effortlessly through the trees, her nose to the ground and she seemed to be hunting for something. Tobi nudge him with his shoulder, a question in the youngster's eyes, "what's wrong, Kiba?"

"There is something odd about that wolf, she smells… different," Kiba said as he stayed within scent sight of the lone wolf. Hige sighed as he followed; Blue smirked at him then bumped him with her grey shoulder. Tsume followed the group while trying to seem as if he wasn't following. The wolf that they were following stopped at the edge of a clearing, her nose quickly scenting the air and then the wolf rippled and a woman, her red hair wild about her face, a stick held tightly in her hands.

"Whoa," Hige said as they came to a stop and stared at the girl, "is she human?" he looked at Kiba, who shifted form from four legs to two and the others quickly followed, "why does she smell human now?"

The woman quickly turned and looked at them, the stick in her hand now held at chest level, her eyes catching sight of them, "who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly in fear, "why are you following me?"

"We are trying to find paradise," Tobi said eagerly, "do you know the way?"

"Go home," the woman said turning her back on them, "you've walked into the middle of a war, go back home where you are safe."

She melted into the shadows, Kiba and the pack watching curiously when a series of screams and yells and bright lights filled the air. After a second of silence they moved forward into the small clearing. The woman was on her knees, her head held high and a man was laughing arrogantly at her, "tell me where they are…" the man said his tone threatening, yet cajoling.

"Never," the woman said her voice tired but strong.

"Very well then," the man said, "tell Potter hello from me." He drew back his stick and was about to make a motion with his hand when a sharp pair of teeth bit down on his wrist. The man howled in pain, and the teeth released him; the man's hand hung limply the bones obviously broken. The woman stood up and grabbing her stick and the man's stick began backing away, the wolf pack backed up with her. The man glared at them, then with a quick turn on his heel disappeared from the clearing.

The woman turned back to the wolves, "you must run," she said, "he will kill you if he finds out who you are," she began moving swiftly between the trees. When she was at the edge of scent sight, she shifted back into her wolf form and ran. The pack looked at each other then melted into the shadows of the trees, following the strange woman's scent.

~*~

Not exactly sure where this came from, but wanted to do something that wasn't GW or Naruto and a friend recommended Wolf's Rain. I actually had another fic written for this prompt, but this hit me rather suddenly. Because it was done off the cuff, I don't think it is up to my usual horrible standards, but there you are.

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


	3. Ch 3 Naruto So Much Blood

So Much Blood

Mannd

~*~

I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto. . . Rats

This is for HPCC Yahoo Group Challenge #2 Common

~*~

_The black haired boy grimaced in his sleep, his dreams troubled and heartbreaking. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, floors, ceiling. His parents lay where they fell, covered in blood. He stumbled out of the house and saw his aunt, uncle and cousin lying on the grass also covered in blood. He moaned softly as he looked at them, their staring dead eyes, that were filled with accusation and reproach. He gave another small groan and looked down and saw that his own hands were covered in blood as well. He gave a soft gasp and spotting a puddle ran to it and tried to wash the blood off of his hands, but they wouldn't come clean._

Sasuke woke with a gasp and sat up, looking around the Gryffindor dorm room. His charge, Harry Potter, was sleeping the sleep of the innocent. He held up his hands and closing his eyes lowered his head almost afraid to look, to see the blood had followed him from his dream. He was being a coward. He opened them and gave a soft sigh of relief when clean flesh met his gaze. Naruto gave a loud snore and Sasuke was temped to hit him with a pillow, but he didn't want to deal with the dobe's whining this early and have to explain why he was awake himself.

Sasuke got up, dressing quickly, left the dorm and went into the common room. A fire was still blazing merrily, or, he corrected himself as he looked at the time, it was probably a new one. A soft noise behind him drew his attention to the stairs and he blinked in surprise as Potter stood uncertainly on the steps. Sasuke hadn't exactly been friendly towards him, but apparently the urge for company won out and Potter moved into the room and sat on the sofa, drawing his legs tight to his chest.

"Why are you up?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice low, but still be menacing.

He obviously didn't succeed in that endeavor because Potter just shrugged, his gaze still on the fire. "I dreamed about my parents death," he said after a few moments.

Sasuke blinked, he had forgotten his charge was also an orphan, "do you remember it?"

"Yeah," Potter said so softly that Sasuke had to strain to hear, "bits and pieces."

"Hn," Sasuke said and joined him on the sofa, "I too dreamed of my family's death… it is getting close to the anniversary."

"Where you there?" Potter asked looking over at the boy, surprised that he was giving this information out.

"No, I walked in on it after the fact," Sasuke said the fire seeming to hypnotize him, "there was so much blood…"

"I remember hearing my mother pleading for my life, his laughter and then…" Potter closed his eyes, "a green light."

"Green light?" Sasuke asked.

"The same color as my eyes," Potter said, "I hate my eyes. It's why I don't like looking in mirrors."

Sasuke gave soft hnn, he understood, the one time he had looked in the mirror to see what the Shrangin looked like he had been horribly reminded of the blood from that nigh. The two continued to stare into the fire, until the students above them began to stir. "Harry," the teen looked over at him in mild surprise, "we will help you get him," Harry gave a weak smile, "and then you can look in the mirror again and be happy with their color." Harry gave him a small nod.

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed


	4. Ch 4 FMA Mrs Norris' Champion

Mrs. Norris' Champion

Mannd

I do not own HP or FMA

Mrs. Norris had a champion, it wasn't her human slave Filch who fawned on her as she deserved, nor was it that half giant Hagrid who she was secretly terrified would step on her, nor was it, thank Bast, was it the little monsters that ran around the castle called students. She had a champion in a new suit of armor, an empty metal man. The metal man appeared one night right after the little monsters came back after the hot, lazy, quiet days. She knew that she should actually try and show it to her slave, but something was holding her back, a kindness that she had never known before.

Sure her slave held her and petted her, but the man would always show up just as she was about to inflict the wrath of Bast on the little pesky monsters and she would grumble to herself as another sacrifice was ruined by her slave. She tried to get him to understand, but he would pet her in the sweet spots that she loved, give her a bowl of that Wonderful White Nectar and not listen to her scolding. One day she was going to release him from her ownership, but until then she would drink the Wonderful White Nectar and visit her new champion.

The metal man sometimes seemed to move on it's own, and it had the slight scent of blood of one of the new monsters, a male who wore a red coat with a strange emblem on it. She had first noticed the white plumb of feathers on the helmet that seemed to want her to try and play with them. None of the other metal men had them, and that was surprising, she admitted to herself with pride, she had removed them. But this metal man had called to her, the plumbs of feathers swayed gently in the breeze, then she was shocked when the hard hand moved, and she exclaimed in delight as it gently moved it's fingers over her. This metal man knew where all her sweet spots were, even better than her slave!

She moved away from him, hoping that she might be able to find a little monster to sacrifice to Bast tonight, behind her she heard murmuring, "no Al, you can't keep the cat."

"Your so mean, brother," a voice echoed strangely and she turned back to see the metal man hurrying away from the new monster who sighed and began walking back to where the monster's litter mates were. She put her tail in the air and ignored him, anyone who upset her new champion was an enemy in her book. She would have to make sure she really snubbed him and set a mouse at the small Bast shrine that she had created on her slave's nest to get the goddess to destroy the new monster. She purred in satisfaction at that thought as she walked through the cold castle looking for an unwary mouse.

~*~

Bast is an Egyptian goddess of/for cats, Wonderful White Nectar is cream, and the slave's nest is his bed. I wanted something that wasn't Ed looking for the Alchemist's Stone and remembered that Al loved his cats, and thus…

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed


	5. Ch 5 Gundam Wing Little Thief

Little Thief

By Mannd1068

I do not own HP or GW

~*~

Harry nervously bit his lower lip as he waited in line of the small coffee shop. It was cold out, bitingly so and his Uncle had dropped him off at the corner with an harsh admonition to not get caught and bring home a lot of well 'lined' wallets. He looked out the big picture window at Grunnings next door, he knew that at any moment his uncle could look out his large window and not see Harry 'working.'

He hated being a pickpocket, something that unfortunately he was quite good at. His uncle had trained him well and at the age of ten, Harry was sent out onto the streets of London everyday and made to help supplement his uncle's income, since he had to pay child support for Petunia and Dudley. After the divorce, Petunia had gotten the house and Dudley; Vernon had gotten Harry.

Harry shivered; his thin coat a bare minimum of protection against the harsh winds and driving snow. The man in front of him ordered a large coffee and pastry, and Harry's mouth began to water. He was starving, but he only wanted something hot to drink. He hoped his Uncle wouldn't find out. He always did though, but Harry was desperate enough, cold enough. Harry bit his lower lip again as the man paid the cashier and moved away.

"Large Hot Chocolate, please," Harry said sticking his hand into his pocket and opening the wallet that he had just lifted pulled out a bill.

"And a hot tea and two of those bear claws," a voice said behind him. Harry gasped and stared up as the blond teen grabbed two packages of sugar and a stir stick, "aren't you going to pay her?" he asked looking down at the terrified boy.

Harry gulped and his knees went weak as he felt a hand grasp the back of his coat, anchoring him to the spot and he placed the bill on the counter. The woman smiled at him, unaware of the boy's terror and quickly made change. "Here you are dearie," she said, putting the hot beverages and sweets on a tray, "I put extra whip cream in for you!" she gave Harry a wink and he tried to stammer something in reply.

"I think I better take the tray," the teen said deftly picking it up, "don't forget the change." His eyes looked down at Harry then over at the change, nodding his head. Harry quickly picked up the change and felt the man give a small tug on the back of his coat he walked beside him. "Let's sit here," he said his chin indicating a booth that was secluded, "and talk."

Harry sat down and was gently pushed across the plastic booth to the end as the teen sat next to him, blocking any escape he might have made. The tray was deftly put down, a pastry and his hot chocolate put in front of him. "Excuse me a moment," the teen said and pulled out a cell phone. Harry wasn't sure what to do or think as he stared at the food in front of him, until the blond teen pushed it closer to him, with an admonition to drink it while it was still hot.

~*~

Quatre frowned as he watched the black haired boy next to him nervously nibble on his pastry; the boy was clearly terrified. Quatre had been so shocked when he felt the ghostly fingers pluck his wallet, but something had stopped him from grabbing the boy and demanding it back. He followed the child at a distance, watching the shivering form as the boy tried to find a way out of the biting cold. The boy looked half frozen and Quatre was about to make his presence known, when the boy slipped into a coffee shop. Quatre had followed him in; the boy hadn't even noticed him get in line behind him. He looked around the shop, nearly empty, but then it was only 11, so the lunch rush wouldn't be for a bit.

When the child had watched the man in front of him order his food, his face had been filled with an intense longing and hunger and Quatre knew this child was starving. But when he only ordered hot chocolate, Quatre swiftly revised his plans and had to step forward. When his hand had grabbed the back of the boy's coat, not only to keep the boy from bolting, but to keep him from fainting, he had been shocked at how thin the coat was. Who let this child out without proper clothing, and in this weather! Quatre frowned as the boy shivered again, and pulled his wool overcoat off and put it around the boy's thin shoulders.

"My name is Quatre," Quatre introduced himself, "and you are?"

He had to lean over when the boy introduced himself, "Harry, Harry Potter," as his voice barely a whisper.

He watched as the boy put his wallet on the table and pushed it to him, "Thank you," he said and neatly opened it and removed his id and credit cards from the wallet then handed it back, "but I think you need it more than I do." Harry gaped at him, then at another nudge on the wallet by Quatre took it back and put it in his pocket. "Eat, Harry," Quatre said and pushed half of his pastry to the boy.

Harry ate with deliberate slowness, he didn't want to go to jail, and he was sure that that was who Quatre had called. His uncle was going to be so angry with him. Someone slid into the booth opposite him, "Quatre, what has Heero told you about picking up strays," the new teen said in a soft soothing voice.

Harry looked up and caught Quatre's quick grin, then pout, "but Trowa…" he said then leaned over the table and gave his uni-banged lover a quick kiss on the lips.

Trowa smirked, then frowned as he took in the shivering boy, "and who is your stray?"

"This is Harry Potter," Quatre said, "Harry, this is Trowa."

Harry tried to give a smile, but it came out as a nervous grimace, then his eyes moved passed the green-eyed boy sitting opposite him and widened in terror. Quatre felt the boy tense and his excellent hearing heard the small whimper of fear as a large man came into the pastry shop. The man looked around, his eyes lighting in pleasure on the fresh baked pastries on display, then he swept his gaze around the room. He froze when he saw Harry, his face growling slowly purple, "BOY!" he yelled, "what the hell are you doing in here?" Harry gave another whimper and leaving Quatre's coat on the seat, slid down and crouched under the table. Quatre could feel the boy's tremors of fear, and he gently touched the tousled hair. The man came to the table and lowered his bulk to glare at the boy, "Get out here now!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry babbled as he tried to duck walk closer, but both Trowa and Quatre shifted their legs creating a barrier that Harry couldn't see how to get around.

"Excuse me," Quatre said politely, "we were enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate and a pastry."

Vernon looked at the blond teen and sneered, "that is my nephew…" he said his voice low and what he thought was intimidating.

"Really?" Quatre said, "and are you responsible for him?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, I am," Vernon puffed up, "that boy is nothing but a nuisance."

"Well," Quatre took a sip of his tea, "now I know who will take the blame when child services gets here…"

"What?" Vernon sputtered.

"They will be very interested to know why Harry's coat is much too thin for this weather, why he is not in school, why he is so thin and starved," Quatre's aqua blue eyes grew cold, "and why he has been taught to pick pockets for a man who is obviously his controller."

Vernon wasn't sure whether to sputter, strangle or scream. He settled on all three, as he sputtered and lunged at Quatre screaming at the blond. Trowa deftly got between the two and with a quick grab and twist, Vernon was now howling in pain, his arm twisted horribly behind him. The woman behind the counter had called the police when Vernon had first started yelling at the cute kid and his 'older brother' and it wasn't long before the constables came into the shop. Quatre and Trowa calmly flashed their Preventer's badges and Harry was brought out from under the table.

In a very short time, Harry had a warmer coat, another hot chocolate and no home. He blinked back tears as he listened to Quatre and Trowa talking to the officer. The wallets that Harry had stolen that day were in a plastic evidence bag. Vernon's apartment was being searched. Now where was he to go?

"Harry," Trowa said gaining the boy's attention, "are you ready to go?"

Harry blinked in surprise, "go where, sir?" he asked, his voice cracking on a half sob, "I have no home?"

Quatre slid into the booth and put an arm around the boy's shoulders, "did you think that we would leave you alone?" Harry looked up, and was surprised when Quatre gently wiped his face with a handkerchief, "come on, let's go home."

~*~

Harry blinked in shock as the SUV pulled up to an elegant townhouse. Quatre got out, and opened Harry's door and beckoned him. When Harry got out, Quatre smiled at him, then opened the door to a brightly lit foyer, Trowa slipping passed them. "Quatre!" a braided teen said as he came down the stairs, "did you bring me a hot chocolate?"

"I forgot, Duo," Quatre said smiling slightly, "I want you to meet someone…"

"Quatre what have I told you about picking up strays," a deep voice said next to Harry and he jumped slightly looking into intense blue eyes.

Quatre pouted, then wrinkled his nose, "but Heero he so cute," he put his arm over Harry's shoulder, "can I keep him?" Harry looked up at Quatre startled and Quatre looked down at him and winked.


	6. Ch 6 GW Tilt

Tilt

Mannd

Do not own GW or HP. This is part of the original Magic isn't real universe. WuFei has been assigned to help train Harry.

WuFei growled low to himself as he stormed through the Preventer's training building. In his head, he knew he was being unfair to Potter, but the child… Part of him wanted to sigh and admit that most of his ire at the teen was due to the fact that he had been humiliated in front of Une, Heero and Duo, and that part of him wanted to remind him that he had asked for the humiliation but… He also knew that he was picking unfairly on the child.

Potter probably never knew what war was like, never knew what it was like to lose someone close to him, never knew what fear was like, never knew what it was like to be hungry, never knew… His mind trailed off as he realized that he didn't know Potter at all. "Where is Potter," he snapped at passing cadet.

"He is in the locker room, sir," the cadet said, and WuFei nodded and turned in that direction.

The reason he was so irritated at him today was because it had been hand gun practice. Potter hadn't hit a bull's-eye yet, close but not a direct bull's-eye and WuFei had been hounding him unmercifully. Potter apparently had had enough and pulled out his wand and blasted the target, along with most of the wall behind it, and turned to him, his green eyes blazing and asked if he had hit the bull's-eye yet.

WuFei stormed into the locker room intent on telling this pampered child just what he thought about him, again. He peered between the lockers, sneering as he thought the boy was probably still luxuriating in the water. If he was, WuFei was going to douse him with cold water and then give him a talking to. He heard a metal clang ahead and knew his quarry was one row over. He marched around the corner, his mouth opened intent on starting his lecture, when he stopped and stared at the back of the boxer clad teen. Everything that WuFei thought he knew about the young man standing in front of him tilted as he took in the scars that covered Potter's lower back and upper legs. WuFei could tell by some of the scars that a cane and belt had been used multiple times, and some of the scars looked old and had been delivered when Potter was a child.

"Did you need something Chang?" Potter said as he pulled on his slacks and pulled a dark green button up shirt over his shoulders. He sat down and began pulling on socks then began buttoning his shirt, "if it is another lecture, I don't want to hear it."

"Who?" WuFei finally choked out.

"Who what?" Potter said finally looking at him as he stood and tucked in his shirt and fastened his pants. He slipped into his shoes and looked up as Duo and Trowa came to the end of the row and waited for him.

"Who beat you?" WuFei said, his black eyes showing the depth of pain that he felt at the mistreatment of the young man before him.

"Don't act like you suddenly care, Chang," Potter said as he grabbed a worn leather coat that Duo had given him, "the scars have been there the whole time you've treated me like crap." Potter moved passed him. After a few minutes of silence told WuFei that he was alone in the locker room, he slowly lowered his head to his hands and wondered how he could have been so wrong.


	7. Ch 7 GW Wolf

Wolf

Mannd

I don't own HP or GW

Harry gave a small whimper of pain… Merlin, he hurt from his hair down to his toenails everything ached. He tried to move slowly to the side and realized his head felt heavy and as he opened his eyes everything looked to be in odd shades of color. He gave another whimper and heard a dog whine somewhere close by, _Sirius?_ He thought and closed his eyes trying remember the last thing he could. He jerked his head up, Voldemort! Voldemort had invaded his home. He gave another small whimper and again heard the dog whine.

He looked around his head seemed so long on his neck as he tried to place where he was. He seemed to be in a forest of some kind. He pushed up with his hands to try and get to his feet and paused as he looked down. He had no hands, he had paws! He jerked back again and felt the odd scramble of legs trying to get purchase on the pine needle strewn forest floor.

When he got in a some what sitting position, his head seemed even heavier than before, and spotting a puddle a few feet away he awkwardly moved to it. Getting the coordination of his legs to work together took a great deal of effort and then he was looking down into the puddle and jerked back again in shock. A black wolf with green eyes was looking back at him!

His mind running in small panic circles as his breathing came in gasping hitches, _what do I do, what happened, where am I_ kept running over and over through his mind and he finally gave into his instincts and lifted his head and howled his pain and confusion to the sky then slumped back to the damp forest floor.

* * *

_Potter_ he remembered Voldemort's voice wash over him and closed his eyes to remember more clearly. Death Eaters had come into his home, killing his aunt, uncle and cousin and taken him prisoner. He was held for weeks tortured until Voldemort gave him something… something that caused so much intense pain. _I have made you what you are, an animal, a wolf who will be shunned and feared by humans. _His smile was malicious. _From sun up to sun down you will be human, but from sun down to dawn, wolf. The only way to reverse this is a potion that can only be brewed at night, _Voldemort looked over at a book that Wormtail held and looked back at Harry. _You can tell no one, none of your friends will help you, and you will be alone. But don't think that Lord Voldemort is so cruel as to cast you out…_ He spread his arms out wide, _I offer you a place by my side and _he held up a small vial of light green potion, _I will give you the cure._

When he looked up at the laughing man he gathered the last of his strength and lunged. The look of surprise and shock on Voldemort's face was priceless as Harry remembered he'd… he'd ripped Voldemort's throat out. Harry had watched in horror as the vial flew out of the now dead Lord's hand and shattered on the stone floor. Streams of bright lights and screams filled the air as the death eaters surrounding them began firing spell after spell. Many hit him, causing gashes but he ignored the pain. If he didn't escape now! He lunged forward towards Wormtail who gave a shriek of fear and ripped the book from his grasp and ran out of the stone room. He looked around wildly for the way out and again instinct took over as he smelled fresh air and he raced towards it. Lucuis Malfoy was standing in his way and he lunged, his claws raking the man's chest and face and then he was free.

* * *

He remembered running and running as spell after spell flashed around him, many hitting him and he prayed and wished and then… a blinding light and nothing. Harry leaned his head back again and howled.

"Heero," a voice came from his right and he looked that way, his ears twitching to take in the sound of two people move stealthily through the forest, "did you hear that?"

"Sounds like it's coming from close by. Barton, are you sure you want to look for this animal?" the speaker who Harry assumed was Heero questioned.

"Can't you hear the pain in his voice," Barton replied and then Harry saw to beams of light and one shown on him. He scrambled backwards his legs clumsily slipping on the book that he grabbed from Wormtail. "Easy fella," Barton said his light shining on him, not directly in his eyes Harry was happy to note, "I won't hurt you." Barton crouched low and held out his hand.

"Kami," the person who Harry assumed to be Heero whispered as he took in the wounded animal, "what happened to it?"

Harry crept forward slowly cautiously and sniffed at the offered hand, then nudged it seeking the comfort he knew that it could give him. Trowa ran a hand over the black wolf's head being careful of the bleeding wounds. Harry moved closer as Trowa's hand ran down his flank and Harry carefully put his head on Trowa's shoulder turning his face into the man's neck and sighed.


	8. Ch 8 Naruto Ghost Stories

Ghost stories

Mannd

Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

Kakashi looked nervously over at the dilapidated old shack, " are you sure we should be here?" he asked looking around him, trying to do his job as body guard, but keeping a weathered eye on the building to make sure the ghosts stayed where they were.

Harry looked over at the older man in surprise, "yes," he said and began moving passed the barbed wire and up to the wooden steps, "why?"

"I've heard it was one of the most haunted places in England," Kakashi said as he slumped along after Harry who pushed hard on the rusted old door.

"We have over two hundred ghosts at Hogwarts," Harry said smiling at the man who was looking even more uncomfortable, "this place has no ghosts, it was a story to help a friend."

"Oh," Kakashi said in obvious relief.

"Besides," Harry said looking over at his body guard and friend, "there is a place that is more haunted than Hogwarts." He looked around the dust covered room and began walking up the rickety stairs.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked.

Harry turned and looked in the man's one eye, "yes," he said then gently put a hand on Kakashi's chest over his heart, "here."


	9. Ch 9 Freedom but not Free

Freedom but not Free

Mannd

I do not own GW or HP

The two redheaded men scowled as the uniformed men came in through the door of the Minister of Magic office, then as one they quickly schooled their expressions to welcoming and bewilderment. "Gentlemen," Percy Weasley current minister of magic said holding out his hands in a magnanimous gesture of welcome, "what can we do for the Preventers?"

Chang WuFei came forward and handed the man a large stack of folders and before Percy could open them, a scroll tied with an official blue ribbon. Percy swallowed hard as he stared at the scroll and ribbon before turning to hand the file folders to his younger brother and Undersecretary Ron Weasley. Ron hastily took the folders and watched as Percy with trembling fingers removed the ribbon on the scroll and opened it. The last time they had received such a scroll they had been censured… severely by not only the Monarch of England that, yes, despite the fact that they might try to ignore him, they were still subject under English Law and under King William, but by the Preventers for several 'laws' that Percy had tried to push through on citizen 'rights'. Percy read the scroll, his face paling significantly, and he sat down with a hard thump on his chair, "I assure you…" he began.

"You will have to excuse me if I don't just take your assurances," Quatre Winner said his voice hard, his eyes seemed to glow with inner fury.

Percy gave a nervous nod and swallowed hard put down the scroll then took the first folder off the pile in Ron's arms. He opened it and blanched again, "you are reviewing all the cases?" he said then stared up into the cold eyes of Winner.

"All," Heero Yuy said firmly.

~*~/'\ ~*~

Duo shivered as he hunched in his uniform coat. The cold air and water spray seemed to drench him through the waterproof material. He turned as Trowa walked forward leaning on the large boat bow and stared at the desolate fortress and large island in front of them. "That place is depressing," Duo said.

Trowa looked over at him, a slight smile in his eyes, "what did you expect? It is a prison."

Duo gave a small hum of agreement, then sighed as he looked up at the black turrets, "I'm glad WuFei talked Quatre out of coming, I'm not an empath like he is and I can feel the horror, fear and helplessness of this place."

Trowa green eyes flashed and he nodded and watched as the large medical boat came to the dock. Several crew men jumped down swiftly tying their boat securely to the moorings then helped the crew of the second medical ship as it docked on the other side of the dock. A man came out to meet them; his face angry and confused as he took in the Preventers emblem on the side of the boat, several guards could be seen in the shadows of the rock and fortress windows and doors. "Show time," Duo said as the two ex-pilots quickly joined Sally and Noin and met the man at the edge of the dock.

"This is a private island," the man said huffily, but stopped when Sally handed him a folder. He glared at her then glanced at the folder before flipping it open. As he read his complexion went from white to red back to white, "All of them?" he said.

"All," Noin said as she made to move around the man.

"But these people are criminals," the man protested and hurried to catch up with Noin, "dangerous criminals."

"Yes," Noin said as nodded to the guards who fell back and watched the nervous warden as he fluttered and flushed around her. "That is why we brought our own soldiers to guard them, as we removed prisoners your guards and our soldiers will guard them until they are in a secured facility on land."

The head guard came over to them and held out his hand, ignoring the huffiness of the warden, "Ms Noin, Dr Po, Gentlemen, I'm Michael Corner." Noin took his hand and firmly shook it, "welcome to Azkaban."

o.o O.O o.o

Noin stretched in the chair slightly as she flipped open the next file, "Prisoner 457351, Malfoy, Lucius," she said and a guard nodded and few minutes later a very thin emaciated looking man came in the room.

Like all of the prisoners that they had seen so far, he was filthy, his head showed stubble from the shaving that he had received at last week's washing. He was gently but firmly led over to an exam table, his torn and thread bare robes removed, leaving him in thin dingy pants. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he seemed to be in shock as he touched the soft material as though he barely recognized what it was. A cup of warm chicken broth was placed in his hand and he clutched it with both hands to try and steal the warmth from the broth into his body. Po gave him a very quick medical exam, she looked over at medi-witch that she was working in tandem with and watched as the young woman blinked back tears as she waved her wand over the rail thin man. "Davis?" Po asked.

"I knew him from before," Tracey Davis said as she watched as he was ushered into a small tile bathroom and helped to take a warm bath, "it's hard to see a man like that brought so low."

"The file said that he did terrible things…" Noin said.

Davis nodded then looked at the closed bathroom door, "he might have as a younger man, but what would you do to keep your family safe and alive?"

Noin gave a small nod as she thought of her precocious five year old son. Millardo Jr. looked exactly like his father, "I…" she broke off and gave another nod as Lucius was ushered back into the room, his clothes clean and warm, and for the first time in years, socks on his feet, "any thing." A Preventers soldier gave him temporary shoes, placed an identification bracelet on his wrist, took the medical and criminal file and gently ushered him out of the room into a waiting 'cell' on the medical ship.

Noin gave another sigh and picked up the next file, "Prisoner 457352, Snape, Severus," she looked up as Duo escorted the man in. Snape's face was covered in bruises, his left eye nearly swollen shut. Noin gave a low growl and watched as Sally took pictures documenting the damage then she and Davis began their medical exam.

Over the past four days, they had come across several beaten prisoner as well as some that appeared to have been raped. Most of the Azkaban guards were no longer helping, as they had been removed along with the warden from the island within an hour after they had arrived and seen the state of most of the prisoners. Most were extremely emaciated, the slop that they were given once a day barely enough to keep a small child fed for one meal, and all were very skittish. She handed Duo the folder as Snape was led out and looked up as Corner led in the next prisoner, "Prisoner 457353, Malfoy Draco…" she paused and looked up.

"They are father and son," Corner said as he led Draco to the exam table and helped the man up, "we went to school together, he is a year younger than I am."

Draco grabbed Corner's arm in a desperate grip, "tell me you've found him?" he said his voice hoarse from either disuse or constant screaming.

"We're looking," Corner said as he took the blanket from Davis and awkwardly put it around the thin shoulders. He left Draco's hand on his arm, knowing that the Slytherin needed the physical contact.

~*~/'\ ~*~

Trowa sighed as he moved through the eerily empty prison, he had been told about the Dementors who used to run the place and he swore he could still feel the hopelessness, despair and cold that the creatures brought seeping in through the stone. The stone was a bit slick, but he was able to keep his balance his years as an acrobat coming into play as he moved over the uneven and most cases broken stones. The one prisoner that they had been sent for had yet to be found. Trowa wasn't really worried yet, he was positive that he and Duo could find him, and if they couldn't they would bring the warden back and lock him in this hell hole until he yielded the information. Corner hadn't known where to look either, even as head of the Azkaban guard he had been kept away from the prisoner for fear of 'partial treatment.' "They were afraid I'd try and spring him," Corner said with disgust.

Trowa heard a soft noise ahead a looked as Duo came around the corner scowling as brushed cobwebs and other unidentifiable things out of his path and hair. "Anything?" Duo said, he had been positive that the prisoner was on this level.

Trowa gave another sigh and began to shake his head. Something glimmered on the wall next to Duo. Looking straight at the wall, he didn't notice anything, but he turned his head a bit and let his peripheral vision take over. Duo was silent as he watched his friend take a hesitant step forward and very slowly reach out to touch the wall next to Duo's shoulder. Instead of it stopping at the rock, it kept on moving and soon his elbow looked like it was embedded in the rock. Duo looked at him and gave a grim nod and the two followed the rest of Trowa's arm and disappeared from the rocky corridor. They both froze as soon as the dark surrounded them, the soft sound of water dripping was heard from somewhere below them and Duo pulled out a flashlight from his utility belt and flicked it on. The stairs below them were steep and slick with water, the end was out of the range of Duo's light and Trowa's flash light beam quickly joined it as the two carefully made their way down the stairs.

After several minutes of descending, the light finally came to a small wooden door. A small barred window had a wooden board over it reminding Trowa of medieval prisons that kept prisoners in total isolation, the only contact would be by a guard through the small opening, and a small covered opening at the bottom of the door presumably for food to be passed through. A simple slide lock locked the door and Duo looked at Trowa gave a small nod and threw the lock back and waited. No sound came from the room beyond the door and very slowly Duo opened the door. Trowa kept his hand on the stun gun that was on his hip and shown his light through out the room.

A small shadow and quick movement caught the edge of his beam and he turned towards it, his light coming up to touch something huddled in the corner of the room. Trowa and Duo crept forward, Duo shinning the light around the room to confirm it was empty, Trowa keeping the light away from the prisoner's eyes. If he had been down here as long as they thought… light any light would be extremely painful to him. Unlike the other prisoners, this one's hair had been left and now hung in greasy tangles around the unseen face. Hands, that were curled into loose fists, laid on thin knees that showed ragged holes in the black pants. The robes the prisoner wore were also black, and ragged and as Trowa shown his light over it, still had his school badge on the chest.

Ever so gently Trowa reached forward and pushed his hand through the tangled mess of hair and tilted the prisoner's head back, then moved the hair off of the white face, "we've been looking for you," he said sighing softly, "Harry Potter."


	10. Ch 10 Too Good To Be True

Too good to be true

Mannd

I do not own Harry Potter, not InuYasha. This story is sort of based on a Cowboy Bebop and Gundam Wing fic called Bring Your Own by Maldoror (on MediaMiner)

HPXover Challenge – Someone in the Potter world loves Manga/Anime and brings a souvenir with them. Whether the characters of the Manga/Anime actually show up is up to you.

HPIYHPIY

"So wait," Crabbe said as he held up the small pink ball on a small chain that he had taken from a first year Ravenclaw, "this little thing is called the Shikon no Tama," he looked at the boy that he was holding up by the collar for confirmation, "and if someone bad gets a hold of it, it makes them powerful?"

The boy he was holding up nodded frantically, "yes," he squeaked, "it was protected by a miko, a priestess and she accidentally shattered it and they spent years looking for the pieces. Even the smallest pieces were enough to strengthen someone, the bad guy Naraku was collecting the pieces because it would give him a wish, grant him immortality and allow him to rule the world!" the boy squeaked.

"So how come I've never heard of this Naraku?" Goyle asked as he held back the kid's twin sister.

"He was defeated," the girl said as she tried to twist away from the meaty hand holding her collar.

"So how does it work?" Crabbe asked as he looked at the ball, the torch light barely shining through the orb.

"ummm…" the boy stammered, "the bad guy would usually put the piece somewhere in his body, some did head, and it would be absorbed and help them."

Crabbe and Goyle grinned to themselves as Crabbe tore the Shikon no Tama from the chain, which he threw back to the kids and pocketed the jewel. "We are going to be honored among all." Crabbe said as he slapped his friend on the back all without seeing the rat with the silver arm hiding behind a suit of armor.

HPIYHPIY

"My Lord," Wormtail bowed low to Voldemort who was having a really bad year. His body was still rejecting the blood from the Potter brat and the lost battle at the ministry which resulted in him torturing or killing several deaths

Voldemort turned his baleful eyes on his simpering minion, and pointed his wand at the worthless man, "what is it?" he hissed.

"My Lord, we have discovered a wonderful jewel," Wormtail said quacking in fear and wondering if maybe he should have waited until the boys were there at tonight's meeting before speaking with Voldemort.

Voldemort put his wand down hoping that Wormtail didn't see how badly he was shaking, "speak, you miserable rat."

"Yes my Lord," Wormtail bowed lower than sat up, "We, myself and the sons of Crabbe and Goyle, have discovered a jewel that will grant you a wish, immortality and let you rule the world."

Voldemort turned his whole attention onto the cowering man and sat up a bit straighter in his seat, "say on…" he said his voice soothing (at least he hoped it was.)

"My Lord," Wormtail said, "we over heard two of the new mudblood Ravenclaws talking about the Shikon no Tama a jewel that was guarded by a miko then shattered. Anyone who found a piece and put it in their body became instantly stronger. One man someone named, Nar… Norrr. Napoleon, was looking for pieces too and he had most of them but the girl defeated him and took the jewel back and that is how he was defeated."

"I've heard of Napoleon," Voldemort said as he scratched at the flaking skin on his arm, "where did they put the pieces of the jewel?"

"Some put it in their heads…" Wormtail said.

"Send for the Crabbe and Goyle spawn, let's see what happens when you put it in your heart," Voldemort started laughing as Wormtail ran out of the room, the his laugh turned into a choking cough, that Nagini had to come and slap his back with her tail to get him to stop.

IYHPIYHP

"So wait," Harry said looking over at a stunned Headmaster in an Order of the Phoenix meeting, "someone convinced him that putting a jewel called the…" he paused for a moment as he tried to remember.

"Shikon no Tama," Snape sneered at the boy.

"Right Shikon no Tama into his heart and now he is dead from Septic shock?" Harry continued.

Dumbledore nodded numbly, "that is right my boy," he said gravely, "now we need to send you to get the jewel from his body before anyone else gets it."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started to giggle, then laugh until they had to sit on the couch and hold each other up as they gasped for breath holding their sides.

"I fail to see how this is so funny," Moody said gruffly.

"The Shikon no Tama, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku are all part of a Japanese Manga and Anime," Hermione explained, "InuYasha's group is joined by his half brother, Sesshoumaru a dog demon and a human child that Sesshoumaru saves and they defeat Naraku, not Napoleon, and take the jewel back."

"Yes," Molly said impatiently, "we said that, so why are you two laughing?"

"It's a story," Harry said, "a made-up story by Rumiko Takahashi that is very popular in Japan right now."

"You mean it's not real?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head trying to stop her giggles, "no Ron, there is no Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kagome, or Shikon no Tama." She looked over at McGonagall, "remember Professor I came to you a few days ago telling you that Crabbe and Goyle had attacked Shippou and Rin Tashio and took a key chain from them?" The woman nodded, "they told me it was a key chain from their shrine in Japan, a souvenir for tourists, a cheap piece of plastic."

"So there is no real Shikon no Tama?" Dumbledore asked as he sat back with relief in his chair, "no danger that this could fall into someone else's hands and make them immortal?"

"No," Harry said.

The office occupants seemed to wilt with relief.

HPIYHPIY

"Sir," Flitwick said as he came up the spiral stairs the next morning, "a Sesshoumaru and Kagome Tashio are here from Japan about the attack on their children." Dumbledore's head whipped up as a tall man in a muggle suit with long white hair guided a blue eyed woman into his office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the woman said, "I'm Kagome and this is my husband Sesshoumaru." Dumbledore nodded mutely, his eyes going to a glowing pink jewel on a thick chain around Kagome's neck.

"Oh my…"


	11. Ch 11 Looking for Love

Looking for Love

Mannd

* * *

This weeks challenge is personal ads, and here is my contribution to them. I don't own Harry Potter nor any other shows mentioned below. If I did I would be quite rich!

* * *

Harry Potter gave a huge yawn as he shuffled into the small kitchen in the apartment he shared with his lover. He blessed the automatic coffee machine and poured himself a cup. That was one point for muggles, magic couldn't really be timed and he liked a fresh well-made cup of coffee in the morning.

"Hey Girl," Harry said as he took the first sip of the black drink and sighed, leaning against the small balcony window and stared out over the city skyline, "it's going to be a beautiful day." He smiled when Hedwig Jr, clacked her beak at him in agreement. Hedwig, he found out after the final battle and while talking to Hagrd had laid and hatched a nest of eggs and had Hagrid taking care of the owlets. Harry, blinking back tears of happiness, picked out one of the little owlets to raise. Five years later, Hedwig Jr. was a beautiful lady and she knew it.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched two owls fight for airspace to get in through the narrow window and onto the table first. Pigwidgeon who was still a small fuzzball fought with Hermione's familiar owl and he sighed as they landed on his kitchen table, knocking off Harry's copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry walked over to the fighting birds, bopping Hermione's screech owl on the head to get it to stop shrieking. It went immediately silent, but glared at him promising retribution that Harry wasn't very worried about. Pigwidgeon stuck out his little foot and Harry gave a negligent shrug and untied the parcel, handing the exictable bird several treats. He took off the letter on Hermione's bird and pouring a second cup and adding more coffee to his own sat down at the table and opened her letter first.

"Morning," his lover said kissing him on top of his head.

Harry gave a smile and tilted his face up and got a better kiss, "now it is," he breathed.

His lover rolled blue eyes and poured a cup of coffee, "mail?"

Harry grimaced as he skimmed over Hermione's excitable rambling about the highly technical (and boring) spell/rune research she was doing at Cambridge Magical College in the States, then blinked at the last and messily written paragraph at the bottom of the letter. She hadn't even signed the letter in such a hurry to get it out. "Can you believe they even had the nerve to post one to me?" she had written, "I'm married and seven months pregnant!"

Harry blinked in disbelief at the words then warily and wearily opened the brown paper wrapped bundle he had gotten from Pigwidgeon. He opened it all the way and spread it out on the table and shook his head, "What is it?" his lover ask, sliding a plate full of fried eggs and a rasher of bacon on the table in front of Harry.

"The new Singles section of the Daily Prophet," Harry said as he took a bite and skimmed through the paper, "Rita Skeeter heard about it from a muggle reporter friend and started her own section in the Prophet." He shook his head, "apparently Ginny or Molly put in an ad for me," he opened the pages and snorted, his lover looking over his shoulder, "like I could miss that!"

His lover chuckled then plucked the paper from Harry's hand motioning for him to eat his breakfast, "'Fiery redhead looking for her 'savior' (1b) complete with large pink heart drawn around it," was read out loud.

"Just in case I missed it," Harry shook his head snickering.

"Oh listen this one must be from Ron to Hermione! 'Strategic redhead looking for a studious companion' (1a)." His lover said pointing to one a few lines down.

The two spent an enjoyable Saturday morning going through the ads. Each read ones that they enjoyed to each other. "SWF studious and opinionated, with an adventurous streak. Long, luxurious brown hair and deep brown eyes. Looking for SWM to bond with over educated conversation or a common cause. Belief in the paranormal and good oral hygiene a plus." (2)

"SWV, self-centered, filthy rich, and great in bed. Seeking anyone who will worship the ground I walk on." (3a)

"SWF spunky pixies-eque, pale searching for a blonde with a fetish for radishes."(4a)

"SWM, young 20's that has neck fetish, looking for like-minded SWM." (5)

"Young male looking for a good time, enjoys fixing things and will blow you away, looking for someone fun, quiet, and sweet."(1b)

"SWM looking for open-minded M, not adverse to the darker aspects of life. Green eyes are a must." (6a)

"SWM, possessive, powerful, and addicted to treacle tarts. Seeking SWM with intelligence, cunning, and depth.(3b)"

"SWM looking for adventure (of the non life threatening kind) with like minded SM, preferably tall."(6b)"

"SWM tall, pale and very handsome looking for SWM tall, tan and with the heart of a Puff" (4b)

"Princess with a pink fetish looking for Blue Eyed Heero to rescue her."

His lover noticed that Harry got nervous as they read closer to the bottom, "Hey, Here's one for Sirius 'looking for an old dog to teach new tricks'" Harry snickered, then stilled as his lover did. Blue eyes stared up at him in shock, happiness and surprise, "Green eyed lover hoping blue eyed lover will consent to being lover for life." Blue eyes looked down at Harry's hand and a breath was caught as a small black box was held up, a plain gold band sitting in it's depths.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who sent in help with Personal Ads, I was kinda stuck for how to write them.

1. AmmieHawk – (a) Ginny to Harry, (b) Ron to Hermione, and (c) Duo to Quatre.

2. SeparatriX – Hermione to Winchester (Supernatural)

3. Kamerreon – (a) Veela!Draco to Anyone, (b) Harry to Kyouya (OHC)

4. Jen C – (a) Alice Cullen to Luna Lovegood, (b) Ed Cullen to Cedric Diggory

5. Tstopanski – Harry to Spike (B:VS)

6. Wynterr avenheart – (a) Theo to Harry, (b) Eric Northman to Harry

The unmarked ones are my own. I kept Harry's lover ambiguous enough to keep people guessing. I would apologize to all Molly, Ginny and Ron lovers out there if I was really sorry, but since I am not I won't. You are entitled to your opinion about the three I am entitled to mine.


	12. Ch 12 Enough

Enough!

Mannd

NHPNHP

Don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto

HPNHPN

Ten year old Naruto had had enough… He had had enough of taking that test and being failed by his teachers on purpose, he had had enough of not getting decent food outside of stale ramen. He had had enough of dark and cold looks from the people on the street, and he was going to get out. He slipped into the school and through the dark halls. He might not have passed the genin test, just cause he couldn't make a clone, but he was a good ninja, yet no one wanted to give him a chance.

He slipped into Iruka's classroom and walked over to the large globe and after staring at it for a few moments, spun it. Closing his eyes and moving his hand up and down he pressed down, his finger skidding over the surface for a moment until globe stopped, Ocean. He spun the globe again and closing his eyes repeated the ritual. Fire country… No, he was leaving. "one more time," he said softly. Spinning the globe, he closed his eyes one last time and when the globe stopped he blinked, "okay," he said nodding.

He moved over to Iruka's desk and left a note on it. He would miss his teacher and Ichiraku's food, but he would not miss the students who picked on him, the parents who snubbed him, the teachers who withheld information from him and the villagers who treated him worse than dirt. It was a long weekend due to Golden Week and school wouldn't resume for several days, he hoped to be on a ship by then.

NHPNHP

Naruto panted as he ran, he had stolen copies of several scrolls that would teach him better than anything else how to be a ninja and how to survive. He smiled to himself as he caught sight of the harbor up ahead. He listened carefully to the sailors and Captains and discovered a boat that was missing a cabin boy. He applied and was accepted, they had never heard of Naruto here. His journey wouldn't be complete when he made it to land, but it would be closer to his destination.

NHPNHP

Naruto groaned as his stomach rebelled, he didn't realize he could be this sick and survive. One of the crew laughed and told him it would be a few days before he got his sea legs, he groaned again and leaned over the side, he hoped they were right or he was in for a miserable trip.

NHPNHP

Naruto was never so glad when he finally saw land, "I will be sorry to see you go, boy," the Captain came up to him, "but seeing as you never got your sea legs, I doubt you will be sorry to see the backs of us." He grinned showing his rotten teeth and Naruto fought back another groan but gratefully took the bag of money the captain offered him.

NHPNHP

The language sounded odd in his ears, but he liked listening too it, the odd cadence, the tone and inflection was very different from the angry yells he had had at home. He saw a thin boy ahead and knew that he had seen the boy before, he had been running for a whale of a boy and his gang. "Hello," Naruto said carefully in his new language, "my name is Naruto." He said slowly enunciating each word.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy said looking at him shyly.

"Harry Potter," Naruto repeated then grinned, "would you like to be friends?" Harry slowly grinned back and nodded and all of the Wizarding community felt a chill go up their spines.


	13. Ch 13 Reversal of Fortunes

Reversal Of Fortunes

Mannd

AN: for Harry Potter Crossover challenge, Reversal of Fortunes. I do not own Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing, darn it! Background about three months after the Dursley adults were killed in a car accident, and Harry finds he has a cousin who is now staying with him.

HPGWHP

Nine year old Dudley Dursley sat in his bedroom in shock, his bottom stinging from the spanking he had received, his ears ringing from the scolding, and his room emptied of all his toys and he had nothing to do but think just like a real grounding. He sniffed, what had happened? The day started out like normal, nice breakfast, a bit crowded if he ignored the two people who were now the adults in his life. He had gone out to play, ignoring rule number one, **always let an adult know where you were**, and met up with Piers and the gang.

The boys had played around a bit, picking on the new boy who lived just three streets over and had gone crying home to his mom with a bloody lip (broke rule number two, **no fighting**) and they had been bored walking around the neighborhood. Piers noticed Harry first; the boy was now dressed in clothes that fit him, his green eyes sparkling with excitement behind new glasses.

"Hey, Potter!" Piers yelled and Harry froze and turned to look at the boys, "better run!" In his excitement at the game Dudley forgot rule number three (**be nice to Harry, or else**) and the five boys quickly gave chase.

Dudley snickered as he saw the look of panic in Potter's eyes as the boy seemed to wait a second to see if they were serious about hurting him, then took off running. Piers recognized that he was trying to head home and motioned for Malcolm and they split off from the group and cut him off before he could get to his refuge.

Dudley watched as Piers and Malcolm cut Harry off in the park, causing the boy to skid to a half slipping on the sloppy snowy ground and look around frantically for a place to hide, an adult to help anything. The look in Pierz's eyes was even making Dudley a bit nervous, yeah they haven't been able to pick on Harry for a few months but still…

GWHPGW

Harry turned and ran to the large tree that was in the middle of the park, he hoped that if he jumped high enough he could catch the low branch and just like Trowa had taught him, climb up the tree out of their reach. Piers' laughed, "no way Potter," he said as he and Malcolm slowed to a stalking speed, "even you can't jump that high."

Harry didn't care what they thought, and with a bit of luck, he jumped, shocked when he felt a gust of wind lift him a bit and suddenly he was clutching a branch and not the bottom branch either! Harry wanted to whimper, he was going to get into so much trouble.

Dudley smirked, "you're in for it now Potter," he said, "wait until I tell mom and da… until I tell," he said and motioning for the others to stay while he got the adults at his house.

He ran home, ignoring the fact that running was now easier since he had been forced to eat smaller portions and exercises every morning. He grinned as he caught sight of the house and raced up the walk, and throwing the door open yelled, "mom, Harry did the freaky stuff again and is in the tree." He yelped when he felt a hard hand land on his shoulder and swallowing hard turned around to face the cold blue eyes of his new guardian. He had forgotten and now he was in so much trouble.

"Where is Harry?" the deep voice asked.

"In a tree in the park," Dudley said, his voice now small as he remembered the rules he had broken.

Heero's eyes went even colder, "stay here," he said forcing the boy to sit on the sofa, "and when I get back you will explain to me why Mrs. Hopkins on Dogwood Lane called saying that her son has two loose front teeth and a split lip." Dudley knew better than to argue (he had learned the hard way that arguing didn't do any good with his guardian.)

HPGWHP

Harry was clinging to the slippery branch, wondering if running away would do him any good, "Hey Champ," he heard and looked down to see his cousin's best friend standing at the base of the tree.

Harry swallowed a whimper, "Hey Duo," he had to say it twice to make it loud enough to be heard, "I'm kinda stuck."

"So I see," Duo grinned at him, "we'll get you down in a jiffy," he winked at him, "I think you are just about as high as me and Trowa combined don'tcha think?"

Trowa and Heero came over, and threw two ropes up to Harry and talked him through how to loop the rope over the thick branch over his head and the two tied the end of one rope around Duo's waist, with Quatre and WuFei holding on to the other ends of the rope. Trowa moved to the tree trunk, and Duo stepped into Heero's cup hands and than carefully on to Trowa's shoulders. Duo took the other end of the second and with a bit of couching, tied the other rope around Harry's waist than directed the boy to come to him.

The next thing Harry knew he was clutching Duo but was safely on the ground, "let's get the rope off of ya, okay?" Duo said cheerfully and Harry tried to help but his hands were trembling so much. He barely saw when Quatre pulled Heero aside and whispered in the stoic pilot's ear.

Harry squeaked as he was picked up and put on Heero's hip, "Come on, Harry, I think some hot chocolate will do the trick," the blue eyed man said.

Harry clung to Heero, he wanted to remember being held and safe before he was sent away from doing freaky things. The other pilots had 'walked' the other gang members home, parents were being notified, punishments handed out, which was how Dudley was now in his bare room with a stinging bottom, ringing ears and Harry was in the kitchen with Heero and Dudley's hot chocolate.

"Harry," Heero said looking at the still frightened nine year old, "I want you to look at me," Harry bit his lip and finally after several seconds looked into the warm blue eyes of his cousin, "repeat what I am going to say, Nothing is going to make me send you away, repeat that."

Harry blinked, and repeated the words, "again, Harry, say them again, but listen to the words, nothing is going to make Heero Yuy send his cousin Harry Potter away, nothing."

Harry repeated the words slower this time, "Nothing is going to make you send me away," he paused, "nothing?"

"Nothing," Heero said with conviction.

Harry's breath hitched, "nothing at all? Bad grades, freaky things, chores not done, nothing?"

"I promise you with all I am, Nothing." Heero vowed.

GWHPGW

Dudley's bottom finally stopped stinging, when a knock came at his door, he opened it and scowled when he saw Harry nervously standing there. "Heero says dinners ready if you are." Dudley's scowl deepened, he couldn't have any dinner until he apologized to Harry in front of Heero and Duo.

Dudley wanted to sit back down and pout, if only his mom and dad where there. He turned away, blinking back tears as he remembered that his mom and dad (and yucky old Aunt Marge) were dead. They had died on their way home from a party New Years Day and now he was stuck living at Privet Drive with Harry Baby Potter and Harry's newly found cousin Heero Meany Yuy.

His stomach growled reminding him that because he refused to apologize earlier which earned him no lunch and an extra day of grounding, he was hungry. He sighed the sigh of a nine-year-old martyr and followed Harry's small form down the stairs and into the kitchen. He nearly stalled when he saw Mrs. Hopkins and five-year-old Bruce Hopkins standing in the kitchen, he had forgotten he had to apologize to the baby too it wasn't fair!

He was just about to start a Dudley sized tantrum when he caught the cold blue eyes of his cousin and swallowed hard. Mrs. Hopkins caught sight of him, her lips hardening, her eyes sparking with malice and anger; "this the brat then?" she asked and drew in a deep breath to begin berating the bully.

"Mrs. Hopkins," Heero interrupted what probably would have been a wonderful lecture, "while I am sure that Dudley is a bully and is learning the hard way not to be," Heero caught Dudley's eyes and the boy swallowed, "I will not allow you to call him names, that is not how this is going to happen, Dudley is here to apologize to your son." Dudley blinked; Heero was standing up for him? "Dudley."

He looked up at the nudge on his shoulder and swallowed hard. He wasn't allowed to say the usual insincere 'I'm sorry, and I won't do it again,' apology any longer, he now had to tell what he was sorry about, "I'm very sorry," Dudley began, "I was very wrong to hold your arms while…" he trailed off, rule number four, **take responsibility for your actions**, "I am sorry, I was wrong to hurt you and let the others do the same. I was angry that you wouldn't let me see your new toy and…" he looked away, "I lost my temper."

Bruce Hopkins shyly smiled, Dudley wincing at the now noticeably missing front teeth, "that's okay, if you had said what you wanted, I woulda showed you." The boy said and held up the Gundam model Wing that he had been playing with.

Dudley sighed with relief at the snapping closed of the front door as the Hopkins had left but froze when he saw Harry standing in the corner watching him distrustfully. "Potter… Harry," Dudley began, "I'm sorry for chasing you and making you do something freaky to jump in the tree." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, and wasn't really surprised when Harry ignored it and moved to the kitchen table.

"Harry," Duo said.

"I don't believe him," Harry said sitting down, "he apologizes but next time will do the same thing." Harry looked both angry and hurt and ignored his cousin.

GWHPGW

Heero sighed and rubbed his head, the apology to the Hopkins kid had gone better than he expected, but the apology to Harry however. "Remember Heero," Duo said as he sat down next to him in the living room, "you didn't trust me at first either and it was a long time before you did," he handed his best friend a cup of tea, "they will come around, there is a lot of hurt and mistrust to overcome but they will come around." Heero nodded as he took the tea and sipped leaning back on the couch as Duo dug out the remote and turned the telly on, than leaned back next to him, their shoulders bumping companionably on the sofa.

AN2: This has been percolating in my head for a few months now… and had to get put down on paper today, so hopefully it will stop poking it's head out at me and wanting me to write more. This has been unbeta'd so if you see something let me know.


End file.
